


Talking to the Moon

by meggidarling



Series: Like Real People Do (Library! AU) [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dialogue Heavy, Goddesses, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Major Character Injury, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggidarling/pseuds/meggidarling
Summary: *Call from Beauregard*Caleb always knew something was wrong when he got a phone call from Beau. Beau didn’t like phone calls and neither did Caleb. She would never cause either of them that much discomfort unless something was seriously wrong. The only other time she ever called him was when she lost Frumpkin in the park.“Hallo?”“Caleb-” She gasped, voice thick with- was that tears? Beau didn’t cry. “Zadash General. Now.”\\Molly and Beau have a run-in with Lorenzo, leaving Molly hospitalized. Angst and (eventual) fluff ensues//





	Talking to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> More warnings in the endnotes!
> 
> Title from a completely unrelated Bruno Mars' song.

“I can’t believe Beau is late picking me up! I’m doing her a favor by helping her with Yasha’s anniversary present.” Molly whined, lounging over Caleb’s lap.

Caleb barely looked up from his book, though he began to run his fingers through Molly’s hair, smirking when the tiefling started to purr. “Why do you insist on going out with Beau every week, liebling? You can hardly stand each other it seems.” 

“Because she’s fun to annoy, darling.” Molly waved their hand. “Obviously.” 

“They like each other but they insist on keeping the façade so the other doesn’t know,” Caduceus called from the kitchen, where he was making tea for his and Caleb’s lazy day.

“No one likes a know-it-all, Caddy!” Molly sing-songed back, looking down at their phone. “Ugh, she’s finally here. Bye, Caleb!” They pressed a kiss to the human’s forehead. “Bye, Caddy. I love you both.”

“We love you too, lavender. Now, don’t keep Beau waiting. We’ll see you tonight.” 

And with that, Molly scurried out of the house. Caleb and Caduceus could hear the distant; 

“Fuck you, unpleasant one.”

“Fuck you too, obnoxious one.” 

Caleb smiled to himself, flipping another page of his book. 

“Will you read to me, sunflower?” Caduceus asked, plopping down next to him. Two cups of tea were now sitting on the coffee table, steam curling above it.

“Anything you want, mein honigbiene.”

That’s how they continued into the evening. It was nearing six when Caleb’s phone rang on the other couch. He slowly got up, Caduceus moving to let him, and picked it up. 

*Call from Beauregard*

Caleb always knew something was wrong when he got a phone call from Beau. Beau didn’t like phone calls and neither did Caleb. She would never cause either of them that much discomfort unless something was seriously wrong. The only other time she ever called him was when she lost Frumpkin in the park. 

“Hallo?” 

“Caleb-” She gasped, voice thick with- was that tears? Beau didn’t cry. “Zadash General. Now.” 

“What? Beau, what’s going on?” Caleb said, dread filling his body.

“Molly. Please, Caleb. Get Caddy and get here.” She let out a shaky breath, trying to calm her nerves. “Yasha is on her way with the rest of the Nein. Gods, Caleb, just get here.” 

Caleb dropped his phone, unbothered with where it landed. 

“Caduceus.” He choked out, his chest tightening and his hands shaky. 

Caduceus was by his side in a moment, taking in Caleb’s shocked face and his phone face down on the floor. The firbolg’s ears twitched nervously. “What’s going on, sunflower?”

“Molly. Zadash General.” Was all he could get out, but Caduceus seemed to understand. 

“Oh.” He said, realization, followed quickly by fear, moved across his face. “Oh, oh shit. Okay, I’ll drive, let’s go.” 

The curse sounded alien out of the firbolg’s mouth, and his fear spurred Caleb’s panic even further. Caduceus was always calm, but he was visibly shaken this time as he herded Caleb into their new car. 

The drive was mostly quiet, but Caleb could hear Caduceus praying quietly under his breath. “Wildmother, please. I need them. We need them. I’ll do anything, just keep them alive.” 

Caleb was not religious. While he knew the gods existed, saw it every time Caduceus tended to his garden, every time Jester pulled off a particularly grand prank, every time Molly said his name like a prayer, religion was never really his thing. 

But for Molly, it could be.

‘Moonweaver.’ He thought, tears slipping down his cheeks. ‘You owe me nothing, but they, our Mollymauk, are more devoted to you than any other I know. Everything they do, successful or not, thought-through or not, is in your name. Please, please, help them. We cannot be without them.’ 

By the time they reached the hospital, Caleb was numb. He was silent when he and Caduceus rushed into the emergency room hand in hand, soaked from the rain that started on their drive over. His eyes were still puffy, and his cheeks were flushed, but his expression was blank. 

They spotted Beau right away, a bright blue figure in the whites of the room. She was alone, meaning the rest of the Nein wasn’t here yet. Her hair was down, creating a chin-length wall between the rest of the room and herself. Her phone was clutched in one hand, the other balled into a tight fist. As they approached, she looked up. 

“Caleb, Caduceus. Thank gods you’re here.” She stood but sat back down when Caduceus nodded at her calmly. “The others were just parking, so they will probably be a-”

“Beau!” Jester screeched, running into the monk’s arms, the others on her tail. “What’s happening? Yasha just said that something happened. What’s going on?”

Beau took a deep breath, eyes avoiding Caleb and Caduceus as she recounted the story. 

“Me and Molly were walking around the Pentamarket when we heard some woman screaming from an alley or something and y’all know Molly, they wouldn’t let anyone suffer if they thought they could stop it. So, they ran over before I even knew what was happening.”

Beau let out a shaky breath, prompting Jester to clutch her hand tight. 

“I ran after them. When we got there, we saw this tall human guy holding a sword to this elf woman’s neck. He was bald with tattoos and scars all over his head, but it was weird. Every time I blinked it was like he… changed. Every few seconds he looked like this horned, blue-gray rhino thing. I’m not sure.

“But Molly is Molly, so the scary rhino-man from the Nine Hells didn’t stop them. They ordered them to stop, called him something in Infernal. I called him a fuck wad and threw a dart at him but neither Molly’s blood maledict or my dart seemed to do anything. He dropped the woman and stepped towards us, but he was fast, so fast. He lunged at me and next thing I knew I was on the ground. 

Beau risked a look at Caleb and Caduceus, who were still standing in front of her, clinging on to each other for dear life. “They pushed me out of the way. Even when they fell, that thing didn’t stop- it just kept going. They took the beating and the sword to their chest so I could survive. They might die and I-” Beau sobbed again. “It’s my fault.”

Caleb was frozen. He couldn’t be mad at Beau. She couldn’t have stopped Molly or the man who did this. He wanted to tell her that, but he couldn’t speak. Everything was stuck in his throat. He couldn’t speak. All he could do was turn into Caduceus shoulder and sob. 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t know-I couldn’t-” Beau began, watery eyes wide and looking at Caduceus.

“We know, Beau. It’s not your fault. Molly is a martyr at the best of time.” Caduceus said, pulling Caleb tighter to his chest. “It is no one’s fault but the thing that did this.”

“Have you spoken to the police yet?” Fjord asked.

Beau shook her head. “They should be here soon.” She looked over to her girlfriend. “Yasha, I-I’m sorry.” 

Yasha, who hadn’t spoken since she got her, tears streaking down her face, taking her eyeliner with them. “Oh-oh Beau, it is not you. I just-I need air.” 

Beau nodded. “I understand. Go, watch the storm. I’ll call you with any updates.” 

Yasha looked grateful, pressing a kiss to Beau’s hair before turning on her heels and scurrying out of the room.

The rest of the Mighty Nein was quiet after the barbarian walked away, but that silence was soon broken by Jester’s anxious chatter. 

“Molly always seems above it all, like they’re on another plane of existence and nothing could touch them,” Jester mumbled, fiddling with the symbol of the Traveler around her throat. “What can we do?”

“There’s not a whole lot we can do, Jessie. We’ll just have to see what happens.” Fjord said, squeezing her hand gently. “But we just gotta be strong for them.”

“Are any of you the family of Mollymauk Tealeaf?” a voice called from behind them, drawing the attention of the group.

Standing there was a tall, half-elf with long blond hair tied up in a neat ponytail. Their suit was pressed, and they had a Crownsguard badge hanging from their side. 

Beau nodded, voice shaky but more confident than expected. 

The half-elf extended their hand. “My name is Detective Bryce Feelid. Would you all mind stepping into the back to talk for a while?”

Together, the Mighty Nein followed Bryce back into a restricted area of the hospital. Caduceus kept his arm around Caleb, carefully guiding the zoned out human. 

Bryce led the group to a small room with a few couches and chairs around a coffee table. “Do you need anything while we talk? Water, food?”

Fjord cleared his throat, looking at the rest of his friends. “I think we’re okay for right now.”

Bryce nodded, looking to Beau. “I’ve been filled in by the woman you and your friend saved. Her name is Velora and she thinks she was able to identify the one that attacked you all.”

Bryce pulled out two pictures and slid them across the table. Beau caught them easily and examined them. 

One showed a human man with scars and tattoos covering his bald head and face. His smile was jagged, gold teeth peeking through. The other was clearly the same ‘person,’ but he was much larger. His skin was blue, and his bald head was replaced with long hair and two horns protruding out of his forehead. Sharp, cracked fangs protruded over a bearded bottom lip. 

“That’s him.”

Bryce grimaced. “I was afraid so. His name is Lorenzo. He runs the Iron Shepherds.”

“The Iron Shepherds? The slaver’s gang?” Caleb said, finally breaking his silence, though his eyes were still glassy. “I thought they stayed further north?”

Bryce nodded. “The Empire finally got Shadycreek Run back under their control. The Shepherds that didn’t get caught scattered. Lorenzo scattered here.”

Caleb let out a shaky breath. “Gods. What do we do now?” 

“Lorenzo is slippery but the Crownsguard are on the case. I firmly believe we’ll catch him soon. His picture is already being circulated to the other units.” Bryce leaned back in their chair. “You all just need to focus on your friend and each other.”

Fjord nodded. “Thank you, Bryce.” 

Bryce stood, shaking each of the Mighty Nein’s hands. “I will keep you all posted. I wish your friend the best.”

With that, Bryce stood and moved out of the room quickly and quietly, boots clicking as they went.

The Mighty Nein remained in the private waiting room, wrapped around each other on the couches. They were quiet, though every once and a while the silence was broken by a shaky breath or a choked sob. 

After an hour or so, there was a gentle knock on the door. It opened to reveal an elven woman with a hospital cleric badge on her hips. She was a tall, black-haired elf with dark purple and black scrubs, a symbol of the Raven Queen hanging from her neck. Her hair was in a messy bun, though she still looked regal. 

“Hello,” She spoke, her voice quiet and accented. “My name is Lieve'tel Toluse, a cleric taking care of your Mollymauk Tealeaf. Bryce told me I could find you in here.”

“How are they doing?” Caduceus asked, sitting up slightly. 

“They are in surgery as we speak, though they should be out soon.” Lieve’tel said. “They are stable and many of the clerics are optimistic, though their injuries are substantial. They are not out of the woods yet.”

“Can we wait here, or do you need the private room for another family?” Fjord asked.

The elven woman shook her head. “You are free to use this room for as long as you need. I will come back with any updates. Do try and eat. They need you alive.” 

And with that, she was gone. 

The room was less quiet in the hour following the cleric’s visit. Yasha returned, braids waterlogged but her face was no longer as weighed down. Jester said a few prayers, as did Caduceus. Nott somehow convince all of the Nein to eat, even Caleb, though it was the only food that she got from the vending machines. 

Lieve’tel returned a few hours after Yasha returned to inform them that Molly was out of surgery and stable. 

“I can take a few of you back to see them if you’d like.” Lieve’tel said. “But I have to warn you, they are not in good shape.” 

“You and Caleb should go, Cad.” Beau said, patting the firbolg on arm. 

Caduceus nodded and stood, offering his hand to Caleb who took it, though his stare was somewhere else. 

The elven woman nodded, leading the pair down the hall. “I will warn you one more time, they are doing okay, but they do not look it. Please be prepared.”

And with that, they were led into the room. 

Caleb could feel the tears well up in his eyes when he walked in.

‘Oh, Molly.’ Was all he could think.

The tiefling was connected to a ridiculous number of machines. Their entire torso was wrapped with gauze, parts of it slightly pink from the blood of surgery. Their face was bruised, eyes closed. Part of their head was shaved; black staples clear against their purple skin. Their left arm was in a red cast, resting to their side, as was their left leg. 

“Oh, Mother.” He heard Caduceus whisper from his side. “Our Lavender.”

Caleb reached down and locked their hands, giving it a gentle squeeze. Together, they took a few steps to Molly’s side, sitting on the small uncomfortable chairs. 

“They may wake up, but they are heavily medicated.” Lieve’tel said, a gentle smile on her face. “I’ll be back to check on you all.”

Caleb and Caduceus sat in silence for a while, though Caleb could tell that the firbolg was praying to the Wild Mother. 

“Do you think the hospital would mind terribly if I tried to heal them a little bit more?” He asked after a while. “The Wildmother wants to help. She and the Moonweaver heard our prayers.”

Caleb looked from Caduceus to Mollymauk. “I’d rather beg for forgiveness rather than permission. Give it a go, mein honigbiene.” 

Caduceus closed his eyes again, raising a hand over Molly’s face. He took a deep breath and mumbled a prayer, his hand beginning to glow with a swirl of pink and teal. The lights began to flicker. Caleb blinked and when he opened his eyes, he saw two more almost ethereal hands around Caduceus’. Behind the firbolg’s head, Caleb could see two complete figures. 

The first was a short elven woman with blue skin and long white hair, strains braided throughout. Her dress seemed to be made of moonlight and shadows, flowing down Her legs. Her hand, the closest to Molly, was shimmering blue and silver, a crescent moon tattooed on the middle finger. 

The other was much taller, though She was also elven, Her skin a dark tan. Her hair fell in loose waves the color of hay down Her back, flowers resting on Her head. Her dress was made of sea, waves lapping at her ankles. Her hand, just above Caduceus’, was gold and green, flower petals and leaves stretching up the arm as if blowing in the breeze.

Together, healing energy flowed into Molly. 

Out of the corner of his eyes, Caleb saw Lieve’tel pop her head down. She regarded Caduceus carefully before winking and closing the door. After she left, Caleb swore that he saw a flash of a porcelain mask, long flowing black hair, and raven feather, but he shook his head and looked back to Molly and Caduceus. 

Slowly, Molly’s bruises began to fade, though they remained slightly yellow. The cut on the side of their scalp was closed fully, though a ragged scar remained. Caleb couldn’t see the cut on their chest, but he hoped that was healed too. 

After a moment or two, Caduceus opened his eyes and stumbled back, though Caleb was able to catch him. 

“Easy, liebling. That must have taken a lot of energy out of you.”

Caduceus looked up dreamily and Caleb was surprised to see the ethereal forms of the Wildmother and the Moonweaver in front of them. 

“Thank you.” Caleb whispered, bowing his head slightly. 

A bronzed finger tilted his chin up, forcing him to look at the goddesses before him. 

“You have treated our children well, Caleb Widogast.” The Wildmother said, Her voice as soft as an ocean breeze. “It was the least we could do.”

“Our Mollymauk is one of my most dedicated followers. You are right, they have much more to do.” The Moonweaver said. “Like taking care of that nasty man who hurt them. We wish you the best. We will be there when you need us most.” 

The two goddesses pressed gentle kisses to Molly’s face, clearing the last of their bruises. The Wildmother kissed Caduceus cheek before locking hands with the Moonweaver. When Caleb blinked again, they were gone. 

“That, that was incredible.” Caleb said, though it did little to fully explain his shook and awe. 

Caduceus’ eyes remained locked on the spot that the goddesses once stood. “I don’t even know what to say. That was the best experience I ever had.” 

Their shock was broken by a deep breath from Molly, their eyes flickering open. “Cay? Caddy?” they mumbled, their voice shaky and weak. “What happened?”

The pair moved closer to them, staring at them in shock. Caleb regained his voice first, clutching the tiefling’s hand. “While you were out with Beau, you saved a woman from a member of the Iron Shephards. He turned you and Beau, but you took the brunt of it for her.”

Molly’s eyes widened. “Is Beau okay?”

Caduceus placed a calming, gentle hand on their shoulder. “She’s fine, lavender. Just worried about you. You were hurt pretty bad.”

Before any of them could say more, there was a knock on the door. It opened slowly to reveal Lieve’tel, the Mighty Nein right behind her. 

“So, this is against the rules, though you lot don't seem to like the rules very much,” She shot Caduceus a knowing look. “But I figured you’d like the rest of your family with you.”

Caleb nodded at her. “Thank you, Lieve’tel. For everything.”

“You’re very welcome.” The cleric gave Caleb a smile before side-stepping and letting the rest of the Mighty Nein in. “Now remember, you haven’t seen me, I don’t know how you all got in here. The Matron’s blessings upon you all.” 

“Molly!” Jester cheered, rushing to their side. “I was asking the Traveler if I could heal you, but He said that Caduceus already had the Wildmother and the Moonweaver do that! That’s so cool! Did you see them?”

Molly looked to Caduceus, their eyes wide. “They-they healed me?” 

Caduceus nodded. “I asked for help and so did Caleb. The Moonweaver believes that you have been dedicated and have a lot still going for you, so She accompanied the Wild Mother.” 

“I saw Her in my dream, but I didn’t realize She had healed me.” Molly looked down at their middle finger and gasped slightly. “Though I guess this makes sense.” They lifted their hand without a cast. Resting in the same spot as it had been on their goddess was a crescent moon. 

“She had the same one.” Caleb said. “In the form She took.”

“In my dream, She said that She was going to make the scar on my chest something beautiful. I wonder what She meant.” 

“We’ll have to wait and see, Tealeaf.” Nott said, coming to barely peak over the side of the bed. “Though if you scare us like that again, even your goddess won’t be enough to save you.”

Molly chuckled, though they were cut off by a wince. “Understood, Mama Nott. I’ll do my best not to get stabbed again.”

“You fucking better, obnoxious one.” Beau said, crossing her arms and pretending like her eyes weren’t puffy from crying. “My ass hurts from sitting in these chairs waiting for you to get the fuck up from your little nap.”

Fjord elbowed her gently. “What Beau meant to say is that you had us all scared shitless, Molls.”

Molly smiled sadly. “I know, I’m sorry. I ran in blind, but that woman sounded so scared. I couldn’t just let her suffer, not when there was something, I could do about it.”

Yasha hushed them, pressing a gentle kiss to their forehead. “We know, Molly. We’re not mad. We’re just glad you’re alive.”

Molly looked at her. “I’m sorry I made you think for a moment that it happened again, darling. I promise to be more careful.”

“Thank you.”

“Now when do you think I can get out of here? This hospital gown is really not my style.”

~*~

The hospital kept them for two more days, though that was mostly a precaution. The divine magic did wonders, but the body could only be fixed so much by magic. Their bones were still broken (though more like they’d broken it two weeks ago rather than 48 hours ago) and the gash on their chest wasn’t completely closed. They received strict instructs (and some scolding by Lieve’tel) that they were to do nothing strenuous.

“Try not to do stairs more than a few times a day. If you work on your feet, I’d take at least a week off. That fucker did a lot of damage, even with the godly heal, so don’t be daft, all right?” The cleric had warned, pushing Molly in a wheelchair down to the parking lot where Caleb and Caduceus were waiting. “I’d hate to have to kill you myself because you didn’t listen to my directions.”

Molly laughed. “You’ve been a joy, Li, my darling. I’ll be sure to follow your directions to a tee.”

“I’m sure you’ll have no choice, as I’ve already given the list to Caleb and Caduceus, meaning they're going to let you do even less.” She teased with a grin.

“Oh no!” Molly fake sighed. “My very handsome boyfriends are going to pamper me? Whatever shall I do!?”

“They’re all yours.” Lieve’tel said, winking at Caleb and Caduceus. “Goodbye, Tealeaf. Stay out of my emergency room!” 

Molly chuckled and waved. “Goodbye, Li! I’ll do my best.”

Caleb put all of their things in the car while Caduceus helped them into the back seat. The drive home was quick, though Molly fell asleep anyway. Yasha, who was waiting at the house with the rest of the Nein, came out and carried them in, placing them gently on the couch. 

They woke up when they shifted from Yasha’s arms to the soft couch. “Yash? Hey, darling.”

“Hey, Mollymauk. We’re all here for a little welcome home party, if you’re up to it.”

Molly nodded happily, wiping the sleep from their eyes. “Of course! I love a good get together.”

Yasha nodded, “Good, cause we got a cake and everything.”

“Well hell. Who am I to turn down a cake?”

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> Beau describes the fight between her, Molly and Lorenzo, though it is not particularly graphic. When discussing Molly's injuries, no open wounds or broken bones are described, but they are mentioned. Let me know if I missed anything!
> 
> ~*~
> 
> I read somewhere that the Wildmother didn't have an astral domain and prefers to wander the cosmos, so I figured she could wander with Her new best friend, the Moonweaver. 
> 
> Part 2 is coming eventually, but not until I get a break. This should be wrapped enough that the wait won't bother you.


End file.
